Ennemi dans la peau
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] jetez un oeil, vs inquiétez pas ça mord pas, enfin juste un tit peu :p


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T+ parce que…**

**Couple : chuuuuuut**

**Résumé : non, y a juste un ascenseur.**

**Pour qui ? Isaaa c'est pour toi ! ¤ très gros câlins ¤ gambatte pour ta prés ! Tu y arriveras !**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou et qui m'ont encouragée dans ma dure quête de la quenotte. Là, tjrs malade ms c la dernière ligne droite, enfin !**

* * *

**Ennemi dans la peau.**

¤

**Peaceton** **Palace, Washington, 25 Décembre AC 205, 01h12.**

¤

Deux hommes finement et savamment musclés sous leurs uniformes beige et kaki, les galons, ornant leur veste idéalement coupée, déterminant leur grade.

Deux hommes en tenue d'apparat pour le neuvième anniversaire de la création des Preventers, l'organisation gouvernementale la plus cotée de l'espace.

Deux hommes pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Chacun de leur côté.

Mais dans la même direction.

Une interception.

Une interception désespérée.

¤

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Je sais pas ce que fait Yuy, Quatre, mais moi, cassos.

- Argh. J'ai encore des obligations… _et Trowa m'attend chez lui…_

¤

Une interception aux yeux bleus et au regard désespéré.

Un regard bleu gris impassible.

Un haussement d'épaules et une natte qui danse.

¤

- Pardon buddy mais c'est ton problème. Mes pompes explosent mes orteils.

- Monsieur Winner ! Monsieur Winner !

- Pourquoi moi….

- Le devoir t'appelle, vieux…

¤

Un sourire narquois et des yeux indigo.

Pas même un haussement de sourcil broussailleux.

Un éclat métallique dans le regard turquoise.

¤

- Je te revaudrais ça, Duo.

- Je t'offrirais un café pour me faire pardonner.

- Il est mauvais ton café.

- Quand t'es ko tu l'aimes ce café. Allez au pire je te nourrirais.

- …

- Ciao bello !

- Ciao salaud.

¤

Un éclat de rire de l'homme aux longs cheveux, arrivé devant un immense ascenseur, son graal.

Un regard bleu turquoise près du précipice.

Un regard bleu gris calculateur.

¤

- Mais et toi Heero ? Tu restes, hein ? Hey, où tu vas ?

- Heero ! Enfin je te trouve ! L'ambassadeur Bradford est très satisfait de la prestation de ton équipe et souhaiterait que votre collaboration se… poursuive ?

¤

Un regard bleu gris près de l'ascenseur qui se referme.

Un regard indigo à l'intérieur, pressé de descendre.

Un pied pour retenir les portes qui se referment.

¤

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Réléna, vous parlez à son dos… où à ses… cheveux ?

¤

Un bruit bizarre couvert par les rumeurs,

par les verres qui trinquent.

Par le rire clair d'une jeune main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Un gant élégant.

Un gant féminin.

¤

- Oui j'ai vu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que parler travail à Heero le ferait fuir…

- J'ai appris à ne rien croire avec Heero, à juste croire en lui. Et à compter sur moi.

¤

Un regard violet courroucé sur des portes qui s'ouvrent, sur un regard bleu gris.

Un regard bleu gris qui entre dans l'ascenseur, indifférent au courroux.

Un intérieur entièrement gris, presque aseptisé.

¤

- La leçon de tous ceux qui le côtoient.

- Certes.

¤

A droite, la paroi pratique avec un clavier numérique extra plat et une touche spéciale, rouge. En cas de panne.

A gauche, la paroi chic avec un immense miroir.

Du plafond vient une lumière diffuse, qui permet, de la sensation d'aseptisation, de ne garder que le presque.

Un décor à la fois futuriste et classe.

¤

- Monsieur Winner !

- Est-ce que c'est aussi pénible pour moi que ça l'est pour vous, Réléna ?

¤

Un espace qui s'amenuise.

Des portes qui se referment.

Un monte-charge qui entame sa descente.

¤

- Au moins…

_- _Subissons ensemble alors, très chère.

- Ouvrez la voie, très cher.

¤

Un silence dans l'espace.

Des étages qui défilent.

Les fenêtres du Palace d'en face lumineuses sont de jolies lucioles à cette distance.

¤

- T'aurais pu vriller l'ascenseur avec tes conneries.

- …

¤

Derrière les corps la magie opère, oui, d'or et de lumière, de bleu nuit et de blanc de lune.

L'arrière du monte-charge vaut le détour.

Car tourné vers l'extérieur.

¤

- Et moi faire le con au cinquantième étage c'est pas mon truc.

- …

¤

L'ascenseur chic dévoile ses secrets, ses trésors, sa partie transparente et sa vue sur le dehors.

Vue sur un ciel de nuit, bordés d'étoiles.

¤

- Me réponds pas surtout.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Vas-y ducon, fais de l'esprit.

¤

Un autre bruit bizarre.

Un choc.

L'ascenseur s'arrête.

La lumière se fait tamisée.

Générateur auxiliaire.

¤

- Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

- Oh je le sais que ta tête elle est malade, soldat ? Et merde…

- …

¤

Le temps suspend son vol à plus de 200 mètres d'altitude.

Une main courroucée aux ongles rongés, mais pas jusqu'au sang, appuyant méthodiquement sur les touches.

¤

- L'ascenseur a crashé.

- Oui.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Non.

- Crois-y.

- …

¤

Un homme aux yeux bleu gris se contente de croiser les bras et d'observer l'autre, s'échinant à trouver de l'aide.

Un soupir de frustration de l'homme à la natte.

Un coup de poing à trois centimètres du clavier.

Dehors les étoiles sont splendides.

Elles brillent.

Elles sont les seules.

¤

- Bon, j'appelle la maintenance.

- Ok.

¤

Il appuie sur le bouton correspondant, avec une petite cloche dessus.

Aucune réponse.

¤

- Putain ça ne marche pas.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Sherlock.

¤

Un Américain lève les yeux au plafond.

¤

- C'est du sabotage ?

- Non. Un problème de courant.

- Et tu en es sûr parce que…

- Les lumières de l'immeuble d'en face sont toutes éteintes.

¤

Un Japonais décroise les bras.

¤

- Sors ton portable, Maxwell.

- Sors le tiens, Yuy.

- Plus de batterie.

- Extrêmement professionnel, _lieutenant_.

- Je t'emmerde, _lieutenant_.

¤

Un sourire carnassier pour un sourire carnassier.

Un portable sorti tout doucement d'une poche intérieure.

Un numéro d'urgence composé.

¤

- Bonsoir. Lieutenant Maxwell, division ALPHA, Preventers. J'ai composé le numéro figurant sur l'ascenseur immatriculé 199912 XY

_Bonsoir lieutenant Maxwell. Pourquoi ne pas vous être servi du bouton urgence de l'ascenseur ? Vous payez la communication…_

- Le bouton, il ne marche pas. Bref. Le lieutenant Yuy et moi-même sommes coincés entre le 44ème et le 45ème étage.

_Oui, le voyant lumineux correspondant à l'ascenseur privé du Peaceton Palace de Washington indique que deux personnes sont effectivement coincées entre le 44ème et le 45ème étage._

¤

Une conversation assez… musclée…

¤

- Mais puisque je vous le dis…

…

- Bref.

¤

Une voix cajoleuse, rauque et douce, amadoueuse d'esprits les plus rebelles.

Habituellement.

¤

- Puisque vous savez où nous sommes alors vous pouvez rapidement venir nous chercher s'il vous plaît ?

_Cela ne va pas être possible. Nous sommes trop éloignés du lieu de l'intervention pour pouvoir vous extraire de cet ascenseur rapidement._

¤

Une voix charmeuse qui n'amadoue personne.

Un clignement de paupière recouvrant des yeux indigo incrédules, d'abord, puis haineux.

¤

- C'est une blague ?

¤

Une voix charmeuse qui ne se fera plus charmeuse.

¤

_Je crains que non, lieutenant Maxwell._

- Attends, c'est un ascenseur de riches ? A quoi ça sert que ça coûte si cher si vous n'avez pas de permanence interne à l'hôtel ?

¤

Une voix qui commence à perdre patience et des veines qui deviennent apparentes sur la peau blanche, rosie, rougie au fil des secondes.

¤

_Il faut voir cela avec le siège social, lieutenant, nous nous efforçons d'écourter votre attente. Apparemment l'administration et les éléments se liguent contre vous._

- …

¤

Le coup de grâce.

¤

_Les conditions météorologiques ne nous permettent pas de parvenir jusqu'à vous avant un certain temps. Le courant, cause de la panne, aura de grandes chances d'être remis d'ici là._

¤

L'Américain jette un œil au dehors, à travers la vitre.

Il y avait trois flocons.

Le Japonais hausse un sourcil, ne perdant pas le fil de la conversation.

¤

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ils sont où tes éléments, là, fillette ? Vous êtes où, sur la lune ?

_Lieutenant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la neige…_

¤

L'Américain serre son poing gauche à presque en éclater ses phalanges.

L'autre main tient le téléphone.

La voix reste calme.

¤

- Quelle neige ? Y a trois flocons ! A un âge pas super on me demandait de piloter dans toutes les conditions.

_Oui mais les techniciens ne sont pas en âge « pas super », sauf votre respect. Ils sont en âge d'avoir une famille qui souhaiterait les revoir vivants._

¤

Le Japonais reste impassible mais pour qui sait voir ses yeux se moquent.

Les yeux indigo comprennent l'expression et la bouche fine et pleine mime un « fuck you » hargneux.

Le Japonais lève délicatement la main droite pour refermer doucement quatre de ses doigts sur sa paume, tout en relevant en un geste élégant son majeur.

L'Américain répond.

¤

- Ouais c'est ça, prends-moi pour un con… ils veulent pas se déplacer pour rien, c'est çà ?

_C'est ça. Nous sommes à une vingtaine de kilomètres et c'est Noël. La panne de secteur devrait être réparée sous peu._

- Ouais, vous voulez dire qu'on n'est pas prioritaires, c'est ça ? Parce que je m'appelle pas Peacecraft ? Hey ! Je vous ai dit que Heero Yuy était dans l'ascenseur avec moi ?

_Non, puisqu'il s'agit d'une simple panne de courant. _

¤

Un corps tendu à l'extrême.

Un culot monstre.

Apparemment « monsieur Yuy » n'avait aucune importance pour ne pas dire plus.

¤

_Prenez votre mal en patience. Le témoin lumineux me dit que votre cabine est stable, que l'oxygène est omniprésent, de ce fait, vous ne courrez aucun danger. Vous êtes parfaitement stationnés. _

- Parfaitement stationnés mon cul ? Et il vous dit pas que je perds patience le voyant lumineux espèce de… Yuy redonne-moi ce…

¤

Une inspiration prise.

Trois mots.

Glacials.

¤

- Combien de temps ?

_L'un d'entre vous est-il claustrophobe ? Souffrant ?_

- Non, on a juste envie de faire pipi.

- La ferme Maxwell. Négatif.

_Deux à trois heures ?_

¤

Deux envies de meurtre.

Qui ne servent strictement à rien dans l'état actuel des choses.

¤

- …

_La compagnie GOTIS vous remercie de votre patience, nous nous efforçons d'écourter votre désagrément._

¤

Un téléphone récupéré par son propriétaire.

¤

- Garce.

_De rien, lieutenant. Joyeux Noël._

¤

Des yeux levés au plafond, encore.

¤

- On vient de se faire jeter.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, Maxwell.

¤

Un silence.

Puis.

¤

- Oh, idée ! On n'a qu'à appeler Quatre !

- Hn.

¤

Une batterie à plat.

Un portable rangé rageusement dans une poche.

¤

- Je vais ouvrir les portes, voir si sortir est envisageable.

- Euh vu où on est, c'est compromis, Yuy

- Hmph. Pour qui ?

¤

¤

Un mètre de distance.

Une inspection minutieuse d'un brun aux cheveux court, qui essaie d'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur sans succès.

Une inspection minutieuse d'un châtain aux cheveux longs d'un brun aux cheveux courts.

Il vient de se baisser, tendant son pantalon, moulant ses fesses.

Jolie vue.

¤

- Elle est où ta super force, super trooper ?

- Il y a un système de sécurité qui empêche les portes d'être ouvertes de l'intérieur s'il y a danger.

- Et tu sais ça comment parce que…

- C'est écrit au dessus du panneau de commande. Tu sais le truc sur lequel tu tapais sans vraiment en lire le contenu.

- Oh, écrase. J'ai une charge d'explosifs suffisante pour faire exploser les portes mais, je doute que Une veuille financer les réparations.

- Hn.

¤

Un Japonais qui se redresse, qui ne tourne plus le dos.

Un Américain qui fait la moue, parce qu'il n'a plus la vue.

Mais il a les souvenirs et il a des mains.

Un énième haussement de sourcil de la part d'un brun.

¤

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- On peut passer par l'autre côté.

- Quoi ?

- Briser la vitre, ce serait le plus simple à remplacer. On sauterait et on descendrait en rappel. Nous avons tout deux notre nécessaire « mission tout terrain ».

¤

Cinquante centimètres de distance.

Un regard halluciné.

Se retenir ?

OU ?

Toute cette partie était dans le matériau le plus solide au monde, mais il était aussi le plus lisse.

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les espions en tenue d'apparat et puis quoi encore ?

Ils étaient trop hauts et ils avaient le choix.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas, à la limite, mais là…

Ils avaient le choix.

L'Américain pensait que le Japonais était devenu fou.

¤

- Non mais ça va pas ? Se raccrocher à quoi ? Tu m'as pris pour spider-man ?

- Non, même si tu as une araignée au plafond.

- Oh, écrase, Action Man.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. C'est ce qu'on fait aux petites araignées, tu sais. On les écrase.

¤

Trente centimètres de distance.

Deux affrontements du regard.

Bleu contre bleu.

Indigo contre Prusse.

A souffle l'un de l'autre.

¤

- T'aimerais bien m'écraser, Yuy, mais ça, tu peux t'asseoir dessus.

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance.

¤

Vingt centimètres de distance.

Un contentieux qui ne sera jamais réglé, même s'ils étaient arrivés à un consensus.

A un corps à corps.

A un accord et à quelques passe-droits dans leur têtes, sur leurs cœurs respectifs.

Des passe-droits inavoués, inavouables, pensez-vous, ils se détestent passionnément.

Et ils y croient presque, sauf quand les cicatrices sont violentes, sauf quand les missions sont méchantes.

¤

- Ah ouais ? Tu m'expliques les « je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique » ?

- Ça fait deux ans, Maxwell, remets-toi. Et je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, ancienneté oblige.

¤

Alors ils se soignent comme ils peuvent à coup de griffes puisqu'ils ne savent pas se parler autrement.

Ils en sont encore à s'apprivoiser même après tout ce temps.

A apprivoiser ce qu'ils ressentent aussi, parce que ce n'est ni facile d'être eux, ni facile d'avoir leur position, leur vécu.

Oui, bien sûr.

Ce sont aussi des poules mouillées.

¤

Un sourire mauvais.

¤

- Remets-toi toi-même, ça fait deux ans que tu comprends rien non plus.

- Bref, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je sors d'ici par la voie des airs.

¤

Un Américain qui fronce les sourcils.

Un sourire narquois du Japonais.

¤

- Négatif. Yuy.

- Ah. Et pourquoi ?

- T'as vu l'altitude ?

- Oui et ? Duo Maxwell s'inquièterait pour moi ?

¤

Ce sont des hommes.

¤

- Non, t'es assez grand. C'est juste con qu'un agent mette sa vie en danger alors qu'il n'est _pas_ en danger. Mais bon c'est pas comme si on n'était pas remplaçables, hein ?

- Bien. On est d'accord.

¤

Un Japonais qui recule, passe l'Américain pour se positionner près de la vitre.

Il s'apprête à sortir un compas aiguisé afin de délimiter un périmètre.

Il ne sortira jamais le compas.

¤

- Hmmph

¤

Un corps le retourne avant de presque se plaquer contre lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Un regard indigo à dix centimètres de son regard de Prusse.

Un regard déterminé.

¤

- On est remplaçables mais on n'est pas cons à ce point.

- Bouge, Maxwell.

- Tu le feras pas. La situation ne nécessite pas une détérioration inutile du matériel.

- Je me moque que Une ne finance pas les réparations. Je peux toujours détourner…

- Je me fous de l'ascenseur, Yuy.

¤

Un regard scrutateur du Japonais, qui ne comprend pas.

Puis discrètement incrédule.

Le « matériel qui ne nécessitait pas d'être détérioré », c'était lui.

C'était l'une des rares fois où l'Américain lui disait, de manière détournée, quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui n'était pas sarcastique.

Enfin ici, pas trop sarcastique.

¤

- Et moi je veux en sortir.

- …

- Si la sortie extérieure est proscrite et si les portes principales ne sont pas des options viables, que proposes-tu ?

- Le plafond est du même matériel que les portes. Et par le sol nous mourrons électrocutés. Et mourir c'est niet.

¤

Ici les mots l'étaient, le regard était dur, mais la tension des mains autour de son visage était curieusement douce.

Le visage face à lui avait des mèches un peu trop longues, qui encadraient un visage qu'il avait appris à trouver beau, même s'il se mordrait la langue plutôt que de le dire à voix haute.

Le Japonais a très envie de remettre ces mèches en place, de les discipliner.

Et en même temps, c'était cette même indiscipline qui rendait le personnage si…

Si glace.

¤

- Je réitère ma question. Que proposes-tu ?

¤

Maxwell était la glace, dans la coupe de son corps, taillé au laser, mince mais musclé,

La glace dans son caractère, dans ses mots, coupants.

Glace oui, parce qu'elle pouvait brûler quiconque le touchait.

Et il aimait la coupure froide, ce feu blanc dévorant. Ce feu blanc comme sa peau.

Comme cette peau qui n'était plus qu'à un souffle de lui.

Cette peau qui lui mettait le feu.

¤

- Attendre que l'ascenseur redémarre ?

- Je n'ai pas que çà à faire.

¤

Un sourire.

Un Américain au sourire doucement glacé.

Plus doux que glacé.

Un sourire qu'il ne faisait que pour lui, quand ils se retrouvaient, exclusifs dans leur non relation.

Et les mains du sourire se nouent autour du cou, elles qui étaient si sagement posées de chaque côté d'une tête de bois.

¤

- Oh. Et qu'as-tu de mieux à faire, Yuy ?

¤

Ils ne vivaient plus ensemble depuis deux ans, depuis la fin de la mission où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même appartement.

Ils étaient dans deux équipes différentes qui collaboraient souvent, succès oblige.

Ils n'étaient pas près de vivre ensemble, mais quelque part c'était comme si. Ils se voyaient assez souvent.

_Un corps qui colle au corps collé…_

¤

- Dis-moi, _Heero_… qu'as-tu as de mieux à faire là,

- …

¤

Ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas totalement.

Ils ne se faisaient pas totalement confiance mais était l'un pour l'autre, la personne en laquelle ils avaient le plus confiance, après eux-mêmes.

Ils se faisaient de plus en plus confiance malgré leur contentieux, leur malentendu, leur trop entendu. Et quelque part ça leur faisait peur.

Ils étaient complexes. Complexes au point que pour éviter de le mettre en danger, un Américain séduisait délibérément son pire ennemi ?

Parce que les actes étaient plus parlants avec ce dernier ?

_Une jambe entre celles de celui qui est dos au mur…_

¤

- maintenant,

- …

¤

Oui son pire ennemi, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant.

¤

- tout de suite ?

¤

Avant c'était un danger de corps.

Maintenant c'était aussi un danger autre.

« Aussi », oui.

Ils n'avaient pas grandi au point d'éradiquer la méfiance.

Elle ne s'éradiquera peut-être jamais, ils avaient vécu avec, l'avaient cultivée.

Mais la part que chacun prenait dans le cœur de l'autre se faisait un peu plus exaspérante chaque jour.

_Une_ _entrejambe qui exerce une pression,_

_Une autre qui s'élève en douceur…_

¤

- …

- Remarque… j'ai une idée… t'as raison vieux, on n'a pas que _ça_ à faire…

¤

Un regard indigo devenu lubrique.

Un regard bleu de Prusse sceptique.

Un petit bout de langue rose.

Un sourire gourmand, américain.

Là au moins ils se comprenaient à cent pour cent, même si pour le reste, ils se comprenaient de plus en plus.

¤

- Maxwell ?

¤

Un chuchotement contre une oreille chaude, rougie.

¤

- L'altitude, l'ascenseur, la nuit, toi… ça m'excite, tu sais ?

¤

Un Japonais qui commence à ressentir un manque d'oxygène.

Fichu ascenseur.

Un Américain qui déboutonne doucement une veste d'apparat kaki.

Ils avaient appris à être plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre dans ce domaine.

Dans d'autres aussi, qu'ils se l'avouent ou non, mais dans celui-là, c'était plus facile de le reconnaître.

Pas vraiment amis, pas seulement amants…

¤

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici…

- Ben voyons. On parie ?

¤

Une veste à terre, comme un homme blessé.

Une cravate presque arrachée.

¤

- On ne pourrait pas en discuter avant ?

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ?

- Si…

¤

Une respiration qui s'accélère.

Un souffle qui s'échauffe.

¤

- Pourquoi en discuter ? D'habitude on « fait ». On est des hommes de peu de mots et tout et tout.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu approprié.

- J'ai envie de jouer à saute-mouton. Appropri-truc mon cul.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu. Et ce n'était pas prévu.

- Oh écrase…

¤

Des lèvres tendres sur une pommette.

Lèvres qui avaient envie de toucher.

Lèvres qui se retirent rapidement avant de parler.

¤

- On l'a fait dans ton bureau avec Lady Une qui passait par là et toi qui faisais tout pour que je hurle alors qu'il fallait rester discret.

- …

- On l'a fait dans l'arrière-boutique de notre indic. On l'a fait dans un nombre incalculable de planques alors la ramène pas et sers-toi de tes mains. T'as envie, hein ?

¤

Un regard indigo espiègle.

S'il avait envie ?

¤

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, toi au moins, t'es pas un hypocrite.

- Non.

- Fais pas ton constipé, toi et moi on sait bien que tu l'es pas…

- …

- Et puis dans deux semaines je pars donc après c'est carotte et mimine.

¤

Un col déboutonné par des mains baladeuses.

Une pomme d'Adam asiatique, peut-être affolée.

Des mains japonaises, bien à plat sur la paroi.

¤

- Les secours…

- Quels secours ? Tu l'as entendue la pétasse, on n'est pas prioritaires…

¤

Une chemise déboutonnée vite, mais pas assez.

Des doigts qui effleurent un torse entraperçu.

Des doigts qui glissent et un ventre nippon qui se contracte.

Des doigts qui débouclent enfin une ceinture.

Un gémissement.

Non, deux.

Une voix tentatrice. Très. Trop.

¤

- Déshabille-moi, _Heero_, allez…

¤

Il sait l'effet que lui procure les mains du Japonais sur lui, il sait pourquoi il a envie d'être déshabillé, touché.

Il sait l'effet que ça fait à son vis-à-vis de prononcer un nom qui n'est pas le sien, sur ce ton-là.

Il sait l'effet que ça lui fait à lui, d'être intime avec ce nom, avec ce corps, avec cette personne.

Il sait l'effet que cela fait aux yeux de Prusse, yeux qu'il ne voit pas parce que les siens sont clos.

Parce que la bouche est dans le cou à lécher le sel et la chaleur.

Parce que son corps à lui se durcit, il ne voit pas avec ses yeux, mais avec son essence.

Il a envie.

Divinement envie.

Diablement envie.

¤

- On peut nous découvrir. Les caméras…

- Je m'en fous, j'ai envie, là, c'est de ta faute. Et puis si on veut pas qu'ils sachent on aura qu'à les faire taire.

-

- Déshabille-moi, allez… _je veux être nu contre toi… ._

¤

Comme il n'a envie qu'avec lui, de choses et d'autres.

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent.

Leurs deux corps se gorgent.

Leurs corps tanguent.

¤

- Déshabille-moi… _je veux être à nu…_

¤

_Tentateur…_

Des mains de Japonais encore impassibles mais un corps qui tremble.

Des lèvres sur une oreille encore plus rouge.

Une oreille savamment léchée puis mordillée.

Une voix enjôleuse naturellement, comme elle ne sait l'être qu'avec lui ou plutôt, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue pour quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, il n'était pas toujours là.

Une nuit toujours aussi bleue.

¤

- Déshabille-moi. _Je veux danser…_

¤

_Vainqueur ?_

Un visage qui se retourne et des lèvres tentatrices sont happées en un baiser juteux, affamé.

Un baiser.

Deux baisers.

Des baisers, sensuels, sexuels, charnels,

Des baisers d'habitués qui se connaissent de corps et, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, veuillent le reconnaître ou non, se connaissent de cœur.

Des baisers goulus, humides et des mains japonaises qui se font baladeuses, arrachent presque les boutons de la veste de son vis-à-vis, si semblable à la sienne puisqu'ils ont le même grade.

Des mains qui s'attaquent à la cravate kaki entre deux baisers, qui s'acharnent sur la chemise si semblable à la sienne encore, _si chiante, putain, j'ai envie de toucher sa peau, tu m'entraves, là._

¤

- Tu parles à ma chemise ?

¤

Oops ?

Tout haut ?

- Elle me gêne.

- Baka.

- Non, ça, c'est toi.

¤

Tout bas.

Deux sourires.

Une chemise qui glisse.

Un baiser vengeur qui se fait tendre, qui se fait coin des lèvres.

Comme ça leur arrive souvent, cette tendresse qui frappe fort au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins.

Toujours.

A force de prendre des coups, on ne les sent plus.

Ça marche aussi pour les coups de cœur.

Et les coups de foudre.

Une lune toujours aussi blanche.

¤

- J'ai chaud…

- Ah oui ? Tu veux être refroidi, Yuy ?

- Non… je veux brûler…

¤

La main américaine, s'ôte de l'entrejambe béant pour remonter doucement et la glisser dans les cheveux courts, caresser la nuque.

Une fois que la chemise américaine est à terre, les mains japonaises caressent les reins nus, territoires maintes fois explorés, toujours à l'état sauvage.

A la lisière du pantalon avant de descendre et d'envelopper un fessier arrondi malgré les angles du corps.

Ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre comme des adolescents en mal de sensations fortes.

Mais ils ne touchent plus des mains l'entrejambe pour se toucher eux.

Dehors, les étoiles sont toujours aussi éclatantes.

¤

- Tu m'excites de trop, ça va pas… ah le faire, je vais ruiner mon froc.

- Tu l'as cherché, Maxwell.

¤

Ils privilégient les baisers, le goût, à croire que tout ça c'était une excuse pour juste se toucher. Une excuse oui, même si l'envie était sincère, très.

Ils ne savent pas encore se toucher autrement que dans l'intimité.

Ils ne savent pas ne pas avoir peur de dire ce qu'ils sont même s'ils disent ce qu'ils pensent.

Ils ne savent pas se parler sans codes, sans s'envoyer quelques piques, sans autodéfense.

Ils ont encore peur de se montrer.

¤

- Tu veux ruiner ton froc ? Tu veux ma mort ? La honte !

- Hm… je veux mourir en toi, Maxwell…

¤

Mais ils apprennent.

Et ils se comprennent dans leur non langage, dans leur langue à eux.

Ils ne se comprennent pas entièrement mais se comprennent quand même, assez pour rester plus ou moins ensemble malgré les obstacles, malgré leur métier, malgré tout.

Leurs corps se gorgent de plus en plus.

Une tête à la longue chevelure dans un cou hâlé, rougi par l'excitation.

Des lucioles brillant de mille feux à des centaines de mètres de là.

¤

- Moi aussi je veux… que tu viennes… _des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission en commun. Des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis l'un l'autre._

¤

Un bruit bizarre.

Une lumière principale qui s'allume.

Des corps qui s'affolent et se tendent.

¤

- Hm…

- Hm…

¤

Une descente qui commence doucement.

Une ascension qui s'amorce.

¤

- Et merde ?

- Hn.

¤

Des réflexes de soldats qui ont du mal à se mettre en marche, mais qui le font quand même.

Des sens surexcités qui se moquent du qu'en dira-t-on, qui s'affolent encore et encore et encore.

¤

- Meeeeerde han, je vais jouir, je vais jouir, arrête…

¤

Quoique pas autant que ça alors ils respirent très fort l'un contre l'autre et calment rapidement les battements désordonnés de leur cœur.

Puis ils se détachent et se rhabillent sans un mot.

Un dernier baiser quand même, malgré la gêne, malgré l'envolée de l'instant où ils étaient eux-mêmes.

Un dernier baiser qui n'a pas le temps de les surprendre tellement il semblait à sa place.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Ils sont encore excités, mais nettement moins, ce genre d'événement tue le moment, coupe la chique.

Surtout avec des gens qui se cherchent encore.

Leurs sous-vêtements ne sont pas très contents mais ils avaient évité la catastrophe.

Un silence pesant à briser, comme le miroir, que l'on trouvait si inutile dans un ascenseur, qui était idéal pour se rajuster.

¤

- Le courant est revenu vite. Pétasse avait raison.

- Oui.

¤

Préserver les apparences. Comme d'habitude.

¤

- T'imagines si…

- Non. Nous avons été irresponsables.

- Clair.

¤

Deux regards sérieux, à présent.

Le devoir avant tout, une déception quand même, qui ne se voit ni dans le regard de l'un, ni dans le regard de l'autre.

Et pour cause, ils ne se regardent plus.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre au rez-de-chaussée.

¤

- Bon. A lundi au bureau ?

- Non. On se retrouve chez moi. Maintenant.

¤

Ce ton directif encore.

Ah les habitudes…

On oubliait rapidement la fièvre.

Pour reprendre ses marques.

Même après deux ans.

C'était tellement plus facile.

L'Américain se retourne et regarde les yeux trop bleus pour être malhonnêtes.

¤

- Du calme, Pedro. Y a écrit Lassie, chien fidèle sur mon front ? Ou Lycos ?

¤

Des yeux levés au ciel.

Une colère sourde dans les yeux de Prusse.

Puis… autre chose.

Comme une petite luciole dans les yeux, un petit plomb dans la tête ?

¤

- Tu peux venir… si tu veux.

¤

Un regard indigo incrédule.

Si tu veux ? C'était une manière détournée de dire s'il te plaît ?

Du coup Maxwell redevenait, Duo, se rappelant de son « matériel »

Du coup Yuy redevenait Heero, celui qui avait compris que le matériel c'était lui.

Un petit pas avant l'autre.

Pas trop d'insultes. C'était un bon jour.

Un jour où le plomb rentrait dans la tête avec des causes irréversibles, mais pas mortelles.

¤

- Ouais, à voir. T'as fait les courses ?

¤

Un demi sourire japonais.

¤

- Tu te nourris, tu remplis le frigo. Et t'auras besoin de forces, l'ascenseur est en panne.

¤

Un haussement d'épaules.

Un sourire en coin.

¤

- Tu fais chier.

¤

_On ne change pas…_

Un autre sourire.

¤

- Oh écrase.

¤

On se donne le change, et, au milieu du change on se donne.

Et ça devient un échange.

Procédés, processus, code.

Uniques et pourtant si ordinaires,

jusque dans leurs blessures.

Jusque dans leur non dit.

Ils étaient eux-mêmes dans cet ascenseur.

Un jour peut-être il ne leur faudra plus « d'occasions ».

Avoir son ennemi dans la peau a de quoi suffoquer.

Au point de rendre claustrophobe de sa propre passion.

¤

- Euh, Yuy… avant de rentrer…

- On va récupérer tous les enregistrements. Et on va secouer aussi co-conne de la maintenance.

- Comme tu es romantique…

¤

Petit à petit, la porte s'ouvre.

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon, vous êtes tombés dans le 3ème oneshot de l'arc « une nuit avec mon ennemi »

J'ai été coincé dans l'ascenseur pour noël à cause d'une grosse panne d'électricité. Je m'étais promis de ne pas en faire une fic tellement j'étais dégoûtée et j'étais toute seule dedans grr.

Mais booon les pompiers sont arrivés et héhéhé, l'un deux était mignon, du coup c'était moins pénible comme expérience.

Que voulez-vous, je suis une petite Mithy a qui il ne faut pas grand-chose pour sourire XD.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche !

Mithy ¤a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal mais bon c fini TT¤


End file.
